Exon And Lavender: The Next Chapter
by Peach's Vapi
Summary: The Next Part Of Exon's Life. If you haven't read Exon And Lavender i suggest you read it first. Anyway rated M for some content later in the story. I do not own Pokemon' Pokemon belongs to Nintendo and GameFreak.
1. Chapter 1

Exon And Lavender: The Next Chapter

Chapter 1: Update

Hey Exon here again to just give you an update on my life. Everything's been better than I ever imagined, I can now really connect with Lavender ever

since I became a Gallade. We can understand each other better, I can train with here in case any unwanted people show up, and other various things.

But mainly Lavender has been on my blades about having kids, I get that she wants to, but I just wanna wait a bit, even though it's almost been a

year since my transformation I still haven't gotten used to being a Gallade, but I decided that i would stop making Lavender wait and tell her that I'm

ready to have kids. So I woke up knowing that it was only a week before it was a full year that I had been a Gallade. I got out of bed and started

making breakfast only to be joined by my amazing girlfriend Lavender. She kissed me and said "Good morning Exon, did you sleep well?" I smiled and

kissed her back and said "Yes, what about you, did you sleep well?" I always sleep good knowing you're next to me." I smiled and kissed her. She then

walked to the other side of the table and sat down. As we ate breakfast the sun started to come out and it felt good to have the suns warmth on my

skin. After we finished breakfast I decided it was time to tell her. I sat down on the couch and asked Lavender to sit down. "What's up?" "Lavender,

I've been thinking, it been about a year since I've been a Gallade, and I want to have kids." For a good 10 seconds she just stared at me until giving

me a tear filled hug and saying "Exon I'm so happy you just said that, I can't wait." "When do you want to do it?" I hugged back and said "Well I was

thinking since it would be a year that I was transformed in a week, I was figuring we could try on Saturday since it would mark 1 year since my

transforming." She kissed me and said "That would be perfect." I smiled and kissed her back. We had more chores then usual due to the fact that we

were running low on supplies, so I asked if she could go get the berries and stuff like that, and that I would handle the fire wood and check our water

mill to see if anything was wrong and things like that. If you're wondering why we have a watermill it's because we use it to generate electricity, but

anyway back to the story. She nodded and we quickly got to work. I went to the water mill and made a few repair as well as some modifications, after

that I chopped down some trees and cut them up for fire wood, I then ran to the house after I was done to get the shovel to remove the stump and

plant a new tree. I forgot to mention, preserve the forest every time I go to chop down a tree a carry around a pack of seeds so when I chop it down

and remove the stump I plant a seed so a new tree can grow in, i'llsometimes plant some fruit trees so the wild Pokémon have more to eat. At the end

of the day me and Lavender met up at the house, I went out back to stack the wood on the wood pile. After I was done stacking the wood I went

inside and saw Lavender making dinner, after we ate we quickly went into the bedroom fell on the bed. I looked into her eyes and said "We did good

today didn't we?" She nodded with her eyes slowly beginning to close. I kissed her and said "I love you." She smiled and kisses back and said "I love

you to Exon." I kissed her forehead before she fell asleep, after that I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before I closed my eyes slowly drifting into a deep sleep.

Well it think that was a good first chapter anyway sorry that the layout of the first one, I tried to even it out a little so I hope you like the changes. For now just please keep reading and reviewing.


	2. Chapter 2: Hard Day

Chapter 2: Hard Day

Writers note: This Is gonna be a lemon chapter so be prepared.

I woke up in the morning sun to a weird smell hitting my nose, I sniffed the air to track the smell until I found out it was coming from Lavender. I lifted

the covers to find Lavender's lower region wet and putting out a sweet send until I knew, she was in heat. I quickly ran to the closet and put on a hood

and ran to the nearest Pokemart. I searched the shelves for a two things, condoms and lube. I payed the shopkeeper and ran home and cooked

breakfast. As soon as I was done cooking Lavender woke up and looked around for me, she then smelled the eggs and ran into the kitchen and

hugged me and said "Good morning honey." I blushed and said "Uh good morning." I blushed even more as she started to rub me down there and said

"Ready for a fun day." I gulped and said "Yeah." knowing I would regret saying that. We ate a lot of food knowing we would need as much stamina as

possible for the day ahead of us. As we were eating I told her "Ok, I am fully prepared for the day ahead, but first I should tell u that I got condoms

and lube. She giggled at the site of the lube, I asked what was so funny. My look changed as she reminded me that she was so wet that we didn't

need lube. I face palmed thinking how could I forget something as obvious as that. After we ate we went into the bedroom I turned around only to be

tackled by Lavender, I looked her straight into the eyes seeing the lust in them, I just thought "Oh crap." She started my rubbing my member getting it

hard, as soon as it was fully hard she started sucking it. I moaned at the action and moaned even louder as she started to bob her head up and down

my member licking it as she got to the top every time. She did this for 3 minutes until I put my hand on her head and pushed it down as I shot my load.

She pulled off smiled at me and slowed every drop. I smiled as I went down to her and started licking her area. She moaned and pushed my head into

her vagina. I licked her lips and her inside walls until she released into my mouth. I lapped up the juices and then kissed her. We spent the whole day

in the bedroom, all she did was bounce up and down on my rock hard member just moaning nonstop, and so was I it felt so good, I'm not trying to

sound like a pervert, but it was hot and wet inside of her, I couldn't help but moan and scream each time I climaxed. You would be amazed at how

much more seed Pokémon have than humans, of course she would give me a break every hour and when I had to get water and go to the bathroom. I

loved it so much and so did she. We did this until it became dark and we were both tired. We both cleaned up and fell asleep together, tiered and

satisfied.

Well I think that was an interesting chapter, sorry it was so short but I needed to think about later chapters. Anyway I thank all the people who have been reading. So just please keep reading and reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3: Darkness Takes Hold

Chapter 3: Darkness Takes Hold

I woke up to the sound of Pokémon cries and explosions. I quickly jumped out of bed and ran outside and I couldn't believe what I saw. Surrounding a

group of Zigzagoon were 5 Tyranitars all shooting hyper beams everywhere. The Zigzagoon were just paralyzed at the sight of the Tyranitars, just

shaking where they stood. I already seen humans kill Pokémon, but I'm not going to stand by and watch them get killed. I quickly ran up to the back of

one of the Tryanitars and used Psycho Cut. It roared out in pain and turned around and saw my arms glowing. "Hey guys I think this little punk wants

to start something." As they were walking up to me I backed up. "Shit, go run now!" All the Zigzagoon run into the forest. They surrounded me in a

circle. " Well well, someone made us lose our breakfast!" He quickly used Crunch and bit my arm, I yelled out in pain which caused Lavender to wake

up. She quickly sat up "What the hell?!" I managed to free my arm "All right motherfucker take this CLOSE COMBAT!" I used it straight on his gut, every

blow more painful than the last. I jumped out of the circle and stood in a battle stance. They all roared and charged at me. "One down 4 to go." The

first one lunged trying to use Crunch, but I got out of the way, but one tackled me to the ground and was charging a Hyper Beam. I tried to get out of

his grip but I couldn't, he was just about to fire when we was thrown across the forest. They all looked behind them and saw Lavender who had blood

lust in her eyes. She released the Psychic energy and screamed "DON'T TOUCH HIM!" The 3 Tyranitars charged a Hyper Beam and fired it. Lavender put

up Protect as the 3 Hyper Beams shot at the barrier, but the 3 beams were to strong. As they all hit the barrier they exploded, sending Lavender flying

it to the wall knocking her out intantly. I looked in horror and screamed "LAVENDER!" The 3 just stood there laughing at her limp body on the ground,

my arms started shaking, I got up with a dark aura surrounding me,. As the three were laughing, one of them stopped, the other two looked at him and

asked what was wrong with him. He pointed at his chest, the other two tilted their heads to his chest and couldn't believe what they saw. One of my

arms was sticking out of his chest glowing with dark aura. I spun around and sliced him in half and spewing blood on the other 2. They looked for 2

seconds before running with their hearts pounding, pulsing with pure fear. They kept running not looking where they were going until they ran into a

wall made of dark aura. They turned around hearing my footsteps and looking at me shivering with fear. They shook even more as I said with my dark

tone "Where do you think you're going?" They screamed which woke Lavender up, she quickly shook her head and looked at me just shaking at what

she was seeing. At that moment I slashed at one of the Tyranitars chest in a X formation slicing him into 4 parts gushing blood onto his friend. The 3rd

Tryanitar screamed as I decapitated it, after I did I just stood there smiling at their dead bodies. I shook the blood off my arms and said "That takes

care of that." After I said that my body started burning I screamed holding my head I fell to the ground thrashing. I soon felt the dark aura pulse into

my body screaming as it went into me, I fell as soon as it had all dissapered into me. Before I passed out all I saw was Lavender running to me

screaming "EXON!" I felt her hold me before drifting into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4:An Old Friend

Chapter 4: An Old Friend

I woke up lying in my bed with a splitting head-ache and a sharp pain in my chest and back. Everything I looked at was blurry and twisted making it very disorienting to look at anything. I could make out a figure walking towards with an object filled with what looked like water. I sat up as the figure handed me the object, I looked at it closely and found that it was water. I drank it expecting no flavor, but I swallowed it finding a foul flavor, I regretted swallowing the water. I almost gagged at the taste, but I looked around and found everything was becoming less blurry. After what seemed like a few minutes I could see clearly and found Lavender sitting on the bed.

I held my head and said "L-Lavender, what happened to me, and what was in the water you gave me?" She looked at me and said" You had an accident and were badly injured, so I carried you in here. "I just sat there, stunned at the news I just received thinking "How could I get injured this badly?" All of the sudden I heard a voice saying "You didn't have an accident, your inner darkness was released."

I looked up to see a Lucario standing over Lavender sighing as he put a hand on her shoulder. I couldn't move, I was struck by what he had said, "My inner darkness?" was all I could manage to say. "Yes your inner darkness, everyone has darkness and hatred, but yours took over your body and mind."

I managed to move my legs to the side of the bed and gently slid off, cringing at the pain that I felt. I tried walking, but I quickly stumbled making Lavender catch me, she had a worried look on her face. She pulled me up and said "Exon don't try walking, you're too weak right now." She started to cry. I sat on the bed as the Lucario came over to me and I quickly recognized him. It was my old friend, Kiaro. I looked at him and said "Kairo, what are you doing here?" He looked down and said "I sensed a dark aura rising from somewhere, but I never thought it would be coming from you."

I closed my eyes and said "How do I get rid of it, I don't want to hurt anyone else." He looked at me and said "I can help you, but it won't be easy we have to dispel it from your body and mind." I sighed and put my hands in my lap and said "Fine, but I'm not leaving Lavender, we will do the treatment here." He looked at me and said "Ok, we will start the treatment tomorrow." Lavender came over and hugged me and said "Don't worry Exon, we'll get through this together." She kissed me and sat on top of me while locking the door using her psychic powers.

Our tongues started to dance around each other until she felt my member poke her. She grinned and said "Oooh, I wonder what's under here." She moved the sheets revealing my full hardened 11 inch member. She moved her head down to it and started sucking making me moan. She moved faster and faster swirling her tongue around it until I couldn't hold back. I pushed her head all the way down on my member and cummed down her throat, and she happily drank it all. She removed her dress and slammed down on my member making us both moan. She started to move up and down moaning as she did. She was so wet it made me quiver and moan with each thrust. We fucked for only 5 minutes until I pulled her off of me and cummed all over her, she cummed at the same time as me, so we both fell on each other. We kissed and both said "I love you." We kissed once more before falling asleep on each other.


End file.
